Broken by Moonlight
by twinfeathers
Summary: Don't worry Padfoot, evans is just a conquest" Lily and James are dating then james does something stupid. will they get back together? oneshot


Broken By Moonlight

Broken By Moonlight

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I just get to play with the characters. YAY!!

Hiding in the shadows cast by the huge castle a girl of thirteen heard the words she had been dreading;

"Calm down Padfoot; Evans is just a conquest, don't worry."

These words came as a blow to the petite red-head, Lily Evans. She had finally caved into her friends and admitted she liked him, that egotistical prat, James Potter.

As James and Sirius's footsteps died away Lily rose, wiping grass from her knees and tears from her eyes. She walked around the grounds for a while, not hearing the clock strike midnight or an unearthly howl split the night air. Midnight…. And a full moon….. and a dark, four-legged shape with glistening fangs and razor claws. Lily knew what it was now; Remus Lupin, resident Marauder and werewolf. He had told Lily his secret a few months previously.

Lily was frozen in fear. She had never expected Remus's transformations to wipe away all his memories of his friends. The, as Remus launched himself at Lily, claws outstretched, a huge white stag with hazel eyes rammed into him, but still, one lone claw had reached lily's face creating a long gash along Lily's face and nocking her from reality into a deep…. Dark…. Blackness.

When she woke up Lily saw all white. She was in the hospital wing. Then bangs and raised voices could be heard;

"Let me in!! Let me see Lily!!" James's loud voice entered Lily's head like a knife. How could he; How dare he come and see her now after what he said last night.

'wait, he doesn't know I overheard.' That thought struck soundly in her head bringing a smirk up onto her face.

"Alright, already. But don't wake her up! The patient needs rest." Lily smiled, a genuine smile, not a smirk. Only Madame Pomfrey would call all students patients. Then James entered lily's patient cubicle and the smile slipped swiftly off of lily's face.

"Lily, what were you doing outside last night?" james inquired.

'Like he actually cares.' Thought Lily.

"Oh your _conquest _has a name now does she?" Lily responded, her voice harsh, rasping and full of hurt. James looked like he had been slapped. He opened his mouth to speak but Lily cut him off.

"Don't even try to lie to me _**POTTER **_ I heard you talking to Sirius, 'Don't worry Padfoot, Evans is just a conquest.' Is that all I am to you now?" Lily asked, her voice chocking. Once again James tried to speak and once again Lily cut him off saying,

"I thought better of you. I thought you had an ounce of human kindness hammered into that gigantic ego of yours. But obviously I was wrong. Wrong to think that you honestly liked me back, that I wasn't just a trophy." And finishing her tirade, Lily turned her back on James, not seeing the hurt etched into his hazel eyes.

Lily spent the next few hours crying until she cried herself to sleep, her head in her hands, curled up in a tiny ball.

Meanwhile James was pacing in front of the common room fire and Remus, exclaiming,

"What have I done Remus?! How could I have said that about her?!" James was growing frantic. And then he was cut off by a commotion at the other end of the common room. That commotion took the form of Lily's best friend, Alice Nettles.

"**JAMES POTTER!! You arrogant, egotistical prat!! How could you say that about Lily?!" **Alice was screaming, her face a bright red, and advancing on James. She raised her hand high and brought it down with all her strength. SMACK!! Alice's hand connected with James's face and re-bounded, leaving a bright red handprint there. James broke down and started crying. Alice was so shocked she stopped screaming. No one, besides the Marauders, had seen James cry before. Remus answered for James;

"He doesn't know, he was asking me before you," Remus put a delicate stress on the word, "_entered_." Then Sirius entered. James stared at him for a moment and then stumbled up the stairs to the boys dormitories. Sirius started,

"What'd I do?"

"That's a good question, Padfoot." Lily had entered quietly and spoke just as quietly, "What _did _you do?" then she went up the stairs to the dorms, Alice trailing uncertainly behind, leaving her question hanging in the air. Sirius then followed James up to the Boys Dorms.

"Why'd you make me say it?" was the accusation thrown at Sirius when he entered the room.

"You made me say those awful things about Lily."

"Of course I did," came the cool reply, "I couldn't have you moaning about her every stinking hour of the day. I miss prankster Prongs, my best friend Prongs, not Lily's boyfriend Prongs." James punched Sirius.

"How could you Sirius?! What happened to 'When you get Evans I'll support you' Padfoot? You mad me wreck my relationship with Lily! Now I've lost her; but I can't lose you too." Lily entered the room then, and James saw fear flash briefly in Sirius's eyes but Lily ignored him. Instead she walked up to James, who was standing by a window portraiting the dawn, and she kissed him.

"Don't ever do that to me again." She murmured into his chest. And the rest is history.


End file.
